


Timestamp: Panties

by ambersagen



Series: Selkie verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Panties, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Selkie!Dean, Spanking, Timestamp, Top!Benny, Vampire!Benny, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Pleasures of the Shore.<br/>There are perks to having a mate who likes pretty things.</p><p>Can be read alone but it is a timestamp to a larger verse soooo, yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a dirty!Denny ficlet. There have been minor additions since it was posted on tumblr but if it seems familiar to you that would be why. Other timestamps to come when i get my wip list down a bit.

Since settling down together officially, Benny had been happy to indulge some of his selkie’s more interesting takes on the human lifestyle. He indulged Dean’s newfound love of terrible daytime tv, as long as he kept it down while Benny was trying to catch up on sleep. He wasn’t happy about Dean’s discovery of ranch dressing and his disturbing desire to cover every type of food in the stuff, but he lived with it.

There were some perks to having a mate that didn’t quite do things the normal, human way.

“My my…what a lovely surprise.” Benny said, walking around the edge of the bed. They had managed to just barely replace his hammock with a proper bed. It had required losing some storage on his little boat and the bed was only a double, but it was well worth it.

He reached out a hand, trailing a finger along the supple curve of his boyfriend’s panty covered ass.

Dean moaned through the matching ribbon gag that was set between his teeth. He wiggled his rear a little as Benny reached over to pluck at the edge of the large, red bow that adorned the top of the panties.

“Wrapped yourself up like a tasty little present for me did yah?” Benny rumbled, pleased as Dean spread his knees a little further apart at his words, his arms straining where they were carefully tied overlapping wrist to elbow along his back. He was impressed that Dean had managed to get himself so thoroughly bound without help.

 “I wish you could see yourself right now, cher. Your ass so round and pretty in all this lace.” He punctuated this remark with a light slap to the globe of Dean’s left cheek. Admiring the way Dean jerked and groaned at the sting he did the same to the other side of Dean’s ass. Pausing, Benny adjusted the bow, fluffing it up so that it perched daintily just below the lowest dip of Dean’s spine.

He paused.

“I think you forgot something, darlin,” he said, tutting. At Dean’s questioning sound he got up to rummage in their toy drawer. Pulling out their safeword clicker he walked back to his boyfriend, sliding the item into Dean’s hand.

“There now. Much better. I guess I’m going to need to punish you for that little slip up,” Benny kissed the top of Dean’s bum affectionately. “You coulda hurt yourself my bad boy.”

He settled back down, pressing himself to Dean’s side so that his back was to his boyfriend’s head.

He then set about spanking Dean in earnest, easily dragging the young man up under one arm to deliver the swats better. By his count it took twenty strikes, evenly distributed over both sides of his boyfriend’s lovely ass before Dean was a writhing, drooling, mewling mess. 

Carefully he eased away from Dean, moving to sit right behind him as he pulled the panty covered, cherry red ass towards his face. Dean whined through the gag at as Benny blew lightly on the abused skin before reaching around to the bag they kept hanging on the wall by the bed.

Pulling out a single packet of lube, they had found bottles to be too annoying as any sudden rocking of the boat tended to send them rolling out of reach, Benny slicked up two fingers. He slid them up under the panties to circle the selkie’s hole, uncaring of the wet trails his fingers made along the flesh of Dean’s ass.

Mercilessly he began dipping his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole, varying depth and speed. Soon Dean was writhing against him, bucking as he tried to rub his erection against Benny’s thighs while pressing back onto his fingers.

“Now now, darlin,” Benny said, pulling his fingers out and pinching the meat of Dean’s thighs teasingly. “Don’t lose it yet. I have many plans for you and me tonight. We aren’t even close to done.”

Dean shivered, whimpering again as he felt the prickle of beard against his thigh as Benny’s tongue pushed aside the tight lace over his hole. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
